Without You
by Hunshine Delight
Summary: [LuMin/XiuHan. BL. ONESHOT] Kim Minseok is crazy but Lu Han is more crazy and they can't be separated or someone's gonna die. / "Without you, I'd go crazy." / Psychological!AU


**_standard disclaimer applied_**

 ** _rated : T+_**

* * *

 **Without You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Minseok itu gila, tapi Lu Han lebih gila. Laki-laki kelahiran Beijing itu benar-benar sudah melakukan berbagai macam perbuatakan gila untuk seorang manusia. Tapi, Lu Han tidak peduli. Selama Minseok ada disisinya untuk selalu ia sentuh maupun sekedar ia peluk saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tetap dalam kewarasannya yang memang masih dipertanyakan. Jalan kehidupan mereka berbeda, sangat berbeda dan Lu Han tahu betul tentang itu. Tapi dirinya gila, bukan? Jadi ia sama sekali tidak memikirkannya dan terus memaksakan dirinya serta Minseok untuk selalu berada dijalan yang sama.

Selamanya.

Apa yang paling penting dalam keberlangsungan kehidupan manusia?

Oksigen, alat pernafasan, makanan, dan minuman, benar?

Empat hal itu adalah hal paling penting jika seorang manusia masih ingin pertahan hidup. Tapi tidak dengan Lu Han, karena kehidupannya adalah Minseok. Jika Minseok tidak berada didekatnya dalam radius dua meter maka secara otomatis Lu Han bisa merasakan oksigen dan alat pernafasannya menghilang, itu sudah sering terjadi beberapa kali saat Minseok tidak ingin berada dijalan yang sama dengannya. Tapi anehnya, Lu Han selalu berhasil membuat jalan mereka sama.

"Minseok- _ah_ ," panggil Lu Han pada sosok lelaki manis yang tengah tertidur pulas diatas ranjang, dirinya sendiri tengah duduk manis dilantai—disamping ranjang itu. "Bangun. Ini sudah pagi, kamu harus sarapan." Lu Han mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minseok yang masih terlelap.

"Ugh…," Minseok mengerang dalam tidurnya, merasa terganggu.

"Kamu harus bangun, Minseok- _ah_ ," kata Lu Han yang sudah menjauhkan wajahnya lalu mengusap pipi Minseok dengan lembut. "Ah…, kenapa kamu begitu indah. Kamu adalah malaikatku."

Lu Han memang sudah gila.

Merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang, Minseok membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan. Sinar matahari yang menembuh kaca jendela diruangan itu menjadi hal pertama yang menyapa hingga membuatnya harus menyipitkan mata karena terlalu silau. Minseok menoleh dan mendapati Lu Han yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat dengan wajah yang bersembunyi dibalik punggung kecilnya. Minseok menatap jam yang ada diatas nakas, sudah saatnya ia bangun dan memakan sarapannya.

Dengan sedikit kasar, Minseok melepaskan pelukan Lu Han dan duduk ditepi ranjang sambil memeriksa _handphone_ nya kalau-kalau ada panggilan darurat. Lu Han menatap punggung Minseok dengan tatapan kosong, lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Kedua matanya masih menatap gerak-gerik Minseok yang terfokus pada layar handphonenya, sejak dulu Lu Han penasaran dengan isi handphone laki-laki manis itu. Tapi jika Lu Han menyentuh handphone itu, Minseok akan marah padanya. Lu Han tidak ingin Minseok marah padanya, ia hanya ingin Minseok merasa senang dengan kehadirannya.

"Kamu memasak sarapan?" tanya Minseok setelah ia kembali meletakkan handphonenya pada nakas.

Lu Han tersenyum, "Iya," jawabnya dengan bersemangat.

"Pembohong." Minseok berdiri dari duduknya lalu pergi dari ruangan itu menuju ruang makan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Lu Han yang menunjukkan ekspresi kosong.

Lu Han memang berbohong, ia tidak bisa memasak karena setiap kali ia menyentuh pisau dirinya hanya bisa melukai seseorang.

"Minseok- _ah_ , jangan marah," kata Lu Han saat diruang makan dan Minseok sudah mulai memakan makanan yang ia pesan tadi pagi.

Minseok mendongak lalu berkata, "Aku tidak marah."

"Kamu marah." Lu Han berjalan menyusuri meja dan berhenti tepat disamping Minseok lalu membuat tubuh laki-laki manis itu berbalik kearahnya lalu kedua tangannya menyentuh wajah Minseok agar mendongak.

Lu Han mendekatkan wajahnya, menutup kedua matanya dan merapalkan kata maaf seperti yang sering dilakukannya. Sedangkan, Minseok hanya memberikan tatapan dingin tak berarti dan membiarkan Lu Han melakukan apapun yang laki-laki itu inginkan—termasuk memangut bibirnya dengan liar seperti sekarang. Minseok memang gila, membiarkan Lu Han melakukan apapun yang pada dirinya dan ia hanya bisa pasrah karena itu. Entahlah, bahkan Minseok sendiri merasa bahwa dirinya bukanlah dirinya.

Mereka berdua benar-benar sudah gila.

"Minseok-ah," panggil Lu Han begitu ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Minseok lalu tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi bingung Minseok.

"Hm?"

" _Without you, I'd go crazy_."

Minseok terkekeh pelan, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Lu Han hingga kening mereka bersentuhan. " _You're crazy_ , Lu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak bisa jauh darinya, itu yang dikatakan orang-orang dan Lu Han padanya. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak sepenuhnya benar. Ada kalanya, Lu Han benar-benar bisa menjauh darinya, bahkan sangat jauh hingga jarak beratus-ratus meter. Minseok tidak suka jika Lu Han berada jauh darinya karena itu berarti akan terjadi hal gila yang membuatnya hanya bisa bertindak seakan tidak ada apa-apa. Jika itu terjadi, maka itu artinya Lu Han tengah dipenuhi oleh rasa cemburu yang sangat mengerikan.

Minseok menghentikan langkah kakinya, memberikan tatapan kosong pada sosok lelaki yang memelakanginya. Sekarang ini ia tengah berada salah satu rumah dari perumahan tua yang sudah tidak terpakai selama beberapa beberapa tahun lalu, bahkan sepertinya pengelolah perumahan ini tidak mempunyai niat untuk memperbagus dan mempergunakan perumahan ini lagi. Laki-laki yang dihadapan Minseok itu tidak sendirian ada satu orang lagi disana, tengah terbaring diatas lantai yang dingin.

"Lu Han…," panggil Minseok dan lelaki yang membelakanginya langsung menoleh sambil memberikan pandangan kaget.

"Minseok- _ah_ , kenapa kamu disini?"

"Kamu tiba-tiba pergi dan meninggalkan diriku sendirian tadi," jelas Minseok yang memberikan tatapan kosong pada sosok lelaki lain yang masih terbaring diatas lantai dengan kondisi yang mengerikan.

Lebih dari sepuluh luka tusuk berada diseluruh dadanya, darah segar mengalir dengan tenang dari luka-luka itu, wajahnya dipenuhi luka gores, salah satu kaki dan tangannya hampir saja terpotong, dan kepala laki-laki itu sudah tidak menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Lu Han terlihat panik lalu menghampiri Minseok, ia ingin memeluk laki-laki manis itu tapi kondisi pakaiannya yang dipenuhi bercak darah membuatnya tidak bisa melakukannya.

Karena demi apapun, Lu Han tidak akan sudi jika Minseok sampai terkena noda dari makhluk kotor yang baru saja merasakan keahliannya dalam memengang pisau.

"Kumohon, jangan marah, Minseok- _ah_. Aku sungguh minta maaf." Lu Han ingin menyentuh pipi Minseok tapi noda-noda itu juga menempel pada telapak tangannya.

"Aku tidak marah."

"Kamu marah. Oh, tidak." Tubuh Lu Han bergetar lalu ia jauh terduduk dilantai dengan nafas tidak beraturan dan kedua matanya yang terlihat sangat ketakutan menatap Minseok. "Jangan marah, kumohon. Aku hanya ingin makhluk kotor itu berhenti menyentuhmu. Itu membuatku muak. Hanya itu, kumohon jangan marah."

Minseok berjongkok dihadapan Lu Han, "Aku tidak marah," katanya sambil mengelus pipi Lu Han dengan lembut.

"Kamu marah. Kamu sangat marah." Lu Han meracau tidak jelas. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Minseok-ah. Kamu kehidupanku, aku bisa mati. Aku akan jadi anak baik, kumohon jangan marah."

Lu Han memang gila, Minseok tahu itu karena dirinya juga sama seperti Lu Han. Tapi, kegilaan Lu Han lebih mengerikan dan terkadang membuat Minseok takut. Itu semua karena, sosok lelaki dihadapannya ini bukan hanya mencintainya sampai mati tapi juga memujanya.

"Lu Han dengarkan aku." Minseok menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Lu Han. "Berhentilah bergetar."

"…" Lu Han langsung terdiam.

"Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya kesal karena kamu tiba-tiba pergi menjauh tadi," jelas Minseok tenang.

"Benarkah?"

Minseok mengangguk.

Lu Han kembali bernafas dengan normal.

"Ayo pergi dari sini," pinta Minseok yang mulai tidak nyaman saat mencium bau anyir yang mulai menyebar keseluruh ruangan.

"Tentu." Lu Han tersenyum lebar. "Maaf aku tidak bisa mengenggam tanganmu, Minseok- _ah_. Noda ini benar-benar sangat kotor."

"Kalau begitu kamu duluan." Minseok mempersilahkan Lu Han untuk berjalan keluar lebih dulu.

Saat Lu Han sudah tidak berada diruangan itu, Minseok menghentikan langkahnya tepat diambang pintu lalu menoleh kebelakang. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan perasaan bersalah pada sosok lelaki yang terbaring diatas lantai dengan kondisi sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Minseok menutup pintu lalu buru-buru keluar dari rumah itu karena takut Lu Han akan kembali berbuat gila jika ia tidak berada didekat laki-laki itu adalah radius dua meter. Lu Han terlihat masih baik-baik saja saat Minseok menemuinya diluar. Mantel berwarna _navy_ yang tadi Lu Han kenakan sudah tidak ia lepas entah dimana, tubuh Lu Han pun terlihat lebih bersih—sudah tidak ada noda merah yang menyakitkan mata ditubuhnya.

"Aku tadi menemukan kantong kertas yang kamu bawa, Minseok- _ah_. Jadi aku membersihkan diri di kamar mandi tadi," jelas Lu Han sambil tersenyum. "Kamu benar-benar sangat baik."

"Tidak juga." Minseok mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Ayo, pulang."

Lagi-lagi Minseok membuat Lu Han untuk berjalan lebih dulu darinya, Minseok menoleh menatap rumah itu dengan pandangan yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada sosok lelaki tak bernyawa didalam sana. Minseok mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mantelnya—korek api, lalu kembali berjalan masuk kedalam pekarangan rumah itu. Dengan gerakan pelan, ia menghidupkan korek api itu lalu melemparkannya kedalam rumah melalui lubang yang ada dipintu depan dan dengan cepat api mulai melahap rumah itu. Minseok langsung melangkah pergi dari sana dengan langkah cepat, perasaan bersalahnya masih belum hilang meski itu bukan benar-benar kesalahannya. Saat sudah melewati beberapa rumah, Minseok kembali berbalik lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya—seperti tengah berdo'a.

"Semoga kamu tenang disana…, Heechul- _ah_ ," bisik Minseok sebelum ia berlari menjauh dari sana.

Minseok hampir tertawa begitu ia melihat kondisi Lu Han yang cuma ia tinggal kurang lebih lima menit saja sudah seperti akan dijemput malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"MINSEOK- _AH_!" Lu Han berteriak begitu ia melihat sosok Minseok yang berjalan kearahnya lalu dengan cepat ia berlari lalu memeluk lelaki manis itu dengan erat dan ia kembali bisa bernafas normal. "Kamu membuatku takut, aku pikir kamu menghilang atau semacamnya."

"Maaf."

"Kamu benar-benar baik, Minseok- _ah_ ," kata Lu Han begitu ia melihat gumpalan asap hitam yang berasal dari rumah yang mereka tinggalkan tadi. "Kita harus cepat pulang,"sambungnya dan langsung mengendong _bridal_ Minseok.

Minseok hanya tersenyum, dia memang sudah gila tapi Lu Han lebih gila darinya. Meskipun begitu mereka sama-sama gila, karena mereka sama-sama tidak bisa hidup terpisahkan dan itulah alasan kenapa Minseok selalu membersihkan kegilaan yang Lu Han buat dengan kegilaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Minseok menghela napas lalu melihat kesekeliling ruangan itu, semuanya sudah terbalut oleh minyak tanah yang disebarkannya. Ia meletakkan kantong kertas yang dibawanya diatas meja, berharap semoga Lu Han nanti akan menemukannya dan segera berganti baju. Minseok menatap jam tangannya, lalu ia memilih untuk masuk kedalam salah satu ruangan yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia membuka pintu ruangan itu lalu masuk kedalam beberapa langkah sebelum langkahnya terhenti dan kedua matanya menemukan sosok yang dicari-carinya sejak tadi._

 _Lu Han dan korban kegilaan rasa cemburunya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Author's Note :** Inilah hasil dari _writer block_ ditambah _backsound_ **_Without You by NCT U_**. Entah mengapa aku ngerasa lagu itu suasananya(?) serasa gelap banget— _darkness—_ meski aku enggak tahu arti lagunya xD. Hah, sebenarnya pengen ngelanjuti YSMH tapi yang ada aku malah teriak-teriak enggak jelas karena aku benar-benar enggak tahu apa yang harus aku tulis! ㅠㅠ.

 _ **xoxo,  
hunshine delight!**_


End file.
